First Big Race
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo is in his first big race alone and is nervous cause Luke won't be by his side this time. Will he be able to relax and race? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't any of the Duke or any of the other characters from the show. This story is all for fun and also part of the 100 song challenge. 

This part based on the song Dare you to Move by Switchfoot.

It was the day before Bo's first big race and he was becoming worried. His family knew something had to be up because Bo was never this quiet. Sure Bo had raced before, plenty of times especially in Hazzard. And then of course there were all those chases he had with Roscoe and Enos, but this wasn't the same. This time he would be racing, without Luke by his side, and also he wouldn't be in Hazzard anymore.

Bo just laid on his bed and wouldn't even come out when Uncle Jesse called him for breakfast. When Luke saw that Bo didn't come out he got worried. Missing a meal was definitely not like Bo. He went into the bedroom he shared with his cousin.

"Hey Bo, don't you want breakfast?"

"No Luke, I'm not hungry."

"You not hungry? Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Luke, I'm fine. I just ain't hungry.

"Is this about the race?"

"No Luke it's not. Just tell Uncle Jesse I'll be out later."

Luke realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with Bo decided to leave his cousin alone. When he was ready to come out of his room, he would. 

Bo watched as Luke leave. His cousin was right. It was the race he was worried about. But he didn't know how to tell his family that he was worried, especially when it dealt with something he always loved to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's here Everybody's watching you now Everybody waits for you now

Bo was having a dream, well more in fact it was a nightmare. He was tossing and turning, and mumbling in his sleep. 

The dream: Bo was waiting for the race to begin. Sitting in his car he looked around and saw all the people staring at him. It was him they were all there to see. As the race began, Bo froze, he couldn't move. He heard the boos and kept trying to drive but just couldn't. 

end of dream

Bo woke up sitting up in bed and sweating. His tossing and turning hadn't waken Luke up surprisingly. Once again he tried to sleep but it wasn't working. He saw that it was still early so he decided to go sit in the living room and hoped that his nerves would finally calm down.

-  
I dare you to move I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

While relaxing, Bo's nerves calmed down just a little bit. He realized that this was something he always wanted to do and here was his chance. In fact, if he won this race, then many more races would come his way. Bo headed back to his room, feeling that sleep was about to come. He hoped that when he woke up in the morning he would be prepared to race that afternoon.

Please review and I will add the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Based on the song It's a Beautiful Life by Ace of Base

baseballfan44-Thanks for the review. Since it's supposed to be that Bo's nervous, that's the reason Luke isn't racing with him.

bo-duke-2009-thanks for the review.

Shara2007-thanks for the review.

HazzardHusker-thanks for the review

DixieDavenport- thanks for the review. Like I said to baseballfan44, I had to make it that Luke wouldn't be racing cause there had to be a reason Bo was nervous. So I thought of a reason as to why Luke wouldn't be there. 

Bo didn't have a restful sleep that day. No matter how hard he tried, he kept having nightmares of what might happen on the track. Luke had waken up the next morning and saw that Bo was finally asleep. Thinking it would be best for him to sleep a little longer, Luke left him alone and went to go have breakfast with Uncle Jesse and Daisy.

"Luke, is Bo awake?"

"No Daisy. He was having trouble sleeping last night and it looks like he just finally fell asleep so I figured let him sleep in just a little bit longer. I'll wake him up when Breakfast is ready."

"Do you know why he was having a restless night?"

"Well I don't know for sure but I think he's nervous about the race. You know first time racing and I won't be in the car with him. But he's a great driver and he'll do great."

"You know Luke, maybe if the three of us talk to him, it'll calm his nerves and he'll have no problem driving today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't you ever consider givin' up, _

Bo finally woke up and came out for breakfast. After breakfast, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke thought it would be good if each of them talked to Bo separately, hoping that it would give him confidence before racing.

The first one to talk to him was Uncle Jesse. "So Bo what seems to be on your mind?"

"Uncle Jesse, I know I'm ready for this race, I've been waiting for a chance like this. But it just doesn't feel right racing without Luke."

"I know you would rather race with Luke, but it was his choice not to race this time. He knows that this is your chance at your dream and wants you to do this on your own."

"I know Uncle Jesse, I just think that….I don't know. What if I mess this up? Uncle Jesse I don't think I can do it."

"That's nonsense. You know you can do it and we all know you can do it."

Bo gave a little smile, "Thanks Uncle Jesse that helped a little."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy came in to talk to him after and while her talk helped as well, Bo still was a little nervous. If there was anyone who could get him out of this, it would be Luke.

"Bo, stop doing this to yourself, you'll be fine."

"But Luke you've always been with me in a race. Why don't you ride along with me again?"

"Not this time Bo. It's your dream to be a professional racer and this is your time. Now I want you to go out and there and give it all your best. We'll be right there cheering you on."

Bo smiled, "Thanks Luke, you know for always being there."

"Hey, anytime that's what family's for. Now come on we got a race to go to."

Alright you know what to do….review if you want to read the next chapter J


	3. Chapter 3

-1This part is based on The Times, They are a changing by Bob Dylan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story is all in fun.

Bo sat with the other racers, a lot calmer than he was earlier that day. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago he was completely nervous about this race. And now he was ready to win this race. It was the talk with Luke that helped him with his nervousness. Sure he was grateful that Uncle Jesse and Daisy talked to him, but with Luke it was different. Yes he was close to the family, but him and Luke, well they were more like brothers than cousins. And when it came to talking about serious topics, it was always Luke he would look up to when it came to advice. Well that is when it came to advice on girls, then Uncle Jesse was who helped him out with that, but that was only cause his problem with girls was basically the same problem Luke had with girls, that neither of them could ever be serious when it came to dating.

Luke went over to Bo before he, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse took their seats.

"Hey cousin, just wishing you luck and go for the win."

Bo smiled, "Thanks Luke. I'll see you guys after the race."

_Come gather round people_

_Wherever you roam_

Bo looked around at the crowd and saw a whole section that was all rooting for him. He knew that he and Luke were well known in Hazzard with their racing The General, but he didn't know he had this many friends. Of course a number of the girls that were in that section were a bunch of ex-girlfriends. Bo started to laugh to himself a little bit wondering what it would be like if they all came to see him after the race and then realized that they all dated him at one point.

Just then the announcement came that the race was about to begin. Bo walked over and got into his car, a lot more confident than he was before.

You know what to do….review for the next chapter. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

-1baseballfan44 -sorry it was a short chapter. And I know this one is too but this is the end of it. I will have a new story up starting tomorrow.

Shara2007 -Thanks

bo-duke-2009 -Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes and don't own the song the part is based on. This is based on Another One Bites the Dust by Queen

_Are you ready, _

_Are you ready for this _

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat _

The race had begun and it was no surprise, Bo was winning the race. He was finally back to being his normal self. His confidence had come back and he was having himself a great time racing. He felt it inside of him. That he was going to win this race.

The crowd cheered as it came to the final lap. Bo was way ahead of the other cars, there was no way he could lost this race. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Luke were the loudest one cheering in the crowd, not that that was anything surprising.

_Another one bites the dust _

_And another one gone, and another one gone _

Bo crossed the finish line after the last lap. The other cars were at quite a difference behind. And just as everyone knew, Bo had won the race. His family ran down to see him all hugging him. Fans also gathered around him, all hoping to get to meet him.

After the crowd died down, Bo went over to Luke. "Thanks cousin."

"For what Bo?"

"For talking to me earlier today. You helped me get my confidence back. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have won."

The End


End file.
